It has long been known that certain amines are effective detergent surfactants. However, a problem associated with many amines is an unattractive odor resembling fish which remains present in detergent compositions containing the amine and even in fabrics which have been washed with the amine-containing detergent.
It has now been found that including a certain amount of specially selected perfume components in the laundry detergent can markedly reduce or eliminate this malodor.